Unexpected Guest
by Moment-4-Life
Summary: Quinn and Rachel have a little visiter who is not welcome. Faberry mentions of Finchel Pezberry Brittana


**Pairings: Quinn/Rachel mentions of Finn/Rachel Santana/Rachel Santana/Brittany**

**Just a small one shot. I'm bored and this idea just came into my head so i thought i would type it up and see what you think. I was gonna do it for Santana and Brittany but for some reason, i thought Quinn and Rachel would suit this better. Anyway i don't think you want me to keep on talking so i'll let you read this and see what you think. Please review. (:**

* * *

"Rachel you do love me don't you?" Asked Quinn to her girlfriend as they sat on the sofa in the Berry's house.

"Yes i do Quinn. Why would you ask a question like that in the first place?" Questioned Rachel, narrowing her eyes slightly at the blond.

"Well i think you should stop hanging out with Finn."

The little diva stood up, gaping at the cheerio."Wait are.. are you telling me what i can and cannot do Quinn Fabray?"

Quinn mirrored Rachel's actions by standing up and huffed."No! I'm just saying that he seems seems to think it's something _more_ then what it actually is. Y-you don't still have feelings for him do you?"

The future star's anger lessened at the vulnerable look on the blond's face but she wouldn't let her tell _her _who she can and cannot talk to."No. I love you and that isn't going to change anytime soon."

"So you won't like me for long then? Will you get bored and move on? When i'm not enough for you? Am i just for sex? Is that all i'm for?" Hissed Quinn crossing her hands across her chest in a protective stance.

"No!" growled Rachel pulling the blond's arms apart and taking her hands."I love _you _and the only way your going to get rid of me is if you push me away."

The blond nodded before resting her forehead against the smaller girls."I'm sorry. I'm just insecure that's all. I just think you should be careful around Finn. I don't want to have to set Santana on him if her tries to make a move on you."

"You won't beat him up yourself?" Teased Rachel.

Quinn smirked."No i would be here with you." At the brunette's loving and flattered look she added."To wipe any traces of hiim from your mind."

Rachel huffed and pulled away only for the blond to tighten her grip, making it impossible for her to escape."You are insufferable."

The cheerio shrugged and laughed."Oh come on you know you love it really."

The diva tried to hold back a smile but failed."What would you do if Santana kissed me?" She asked curiously.

Jealousy and anger crossed Quinn's features and her grip around the brunette's waist tightened even more."Why? Did she-"

"No." Answered Rachel almost immediately. She didn't mean to upset the blond."I-i was just wondering since you can't be kicking her ass AND comforting me at the same time."

"Oh." Suddenly Quinn smiled, The diva found it weird how her girlfriend could change emotions so easily, and cupped the brunette's face."I'll tell Sue that Santana and Brittany are in a relationship and get her kicked off the cheer leading squad, therefore putting her at the bottom of the social ladder, then i would order slushies to be thrown at her everyday, along with her being dumped in the dumpster and pornographic pictures of her being drawn on the wall, BUT before i did all that i would 'comfort' you and make you forget ALL about Santana Lopez." She said sweetly.

Rachel gulped, torn between being terrified of what the girl could do to her if _she _did anything wrong and being touched and flattered at how protective the blond was."W-well let's just h-hope Santana doesn't try anything."

The cheerleader captain rose an eyebrow."Do you like her?"

"Not in that way!" She squealed. That was just _Eww _on so many levels. Besides the Latina belonged with Brittany like she belonged with Quinn.

"I'm just kidding Ray." Laughed her girlfriend squeezing the diva's cheeks playfully.

_Oh thank Jesus. _The brunette sighed."Well it wasn't funny."

Quinn shrugged and stuffed her hands into her pockets."Sorry. Can i kiss you now cuz i've got this image of you and Finn and Santana all in the same bed and- Eww i just _need _to get it out of my head."

Rachel's nose scrunched up as the image popped up into her head as well."I think you can. It's in my head now and i would really appreciate it if it would vanish which is one thing your good at. Making everything vanish except for me and you." She flirted.

The taller girl winked."Eh what can i say? I'm just amazing."

Rachel nodded."Can you kiss me now. The image is not going anytime soon."

Quinn smiled and leaned in. The brunette sighed as as she neared and just as her eyes started closing, she spotted something in the corner of her eye. She squeaked a little and pulled back making Quinn miss and stumble a little before regaining her balance."What the hell!" She shouted.

Rachel didn't say anything as she was too busy searching for the small black thing that she had just seen. As soon as she saw it near the sofa she screamed and jumped into a shocked Quinn Fabray's arms.

"What you doing?" The blond wheezed out adjusting her arms so she had a better grip on the scared girl.

"Get it out! Get it out! I don't want it in here! I want it gone! Get it out Quinn!" Whimpered the brunette into her neck.

Quinn sighed and looked around. She didn't have a clue what the girl was talking about."What are you going on about Rachel. I'm sure whatever it is it's not that bad."

"It is!" Protested Rachel burying herself further into the blond.

The blond rolled her eyes and grunted a little as she moved her arms so the brunette was more comfortable."Yeah yeah. Your so over dramatic sometimes."

The diva glared at her."There's a spider in the house!"

Quinn giggled at the adorable pout adorning her girlfriend's features and searched around for the spider. Her gaze landed on a little black blob by the side of the sofa and before Rachel knew it she had been dropped to the ground whilst the blond sprinted up the stairs screaming.

"Real mature Fabray!" She shouted rubbing her saw bum. She grumbled something under her breath and cursed the blond for leaving her here with that thing."I swear when i get hold of her i will-"

Her sentence stopped dead when the spider darted out towards her, and she's sprinting up the stairs copying the blond's earlier actions of screaming the house down before the spider can even blink.

* * *

**What did you think? Good or rubbish? **


End file.
